Given Up Already?
by stripefin
Summary: After being in the hospital due to Aria's threats and loosing the people she loves one by one Skyler doesn't a reason to keep living. Living in a small house with her mom and sister, Skyler has a good home and goes to a big public school. She lost her dad when she was 6. Her best friend is a guy named Jayce who she grew up with. RATED M FOR BULLING AND SEXUAL CONTENT


**I hope That you will like my story I have been woking on this for a few months. Feed back please and if you would like me to write more please let me know**

 **Disclaimer: This is my own story, my own people, and my own writing**

 **There's always Tomorrow...**

Skyler wakes up to the morning, sun streaming through her window, and stretches. She looks out her window that is next to her bed and sighs. Quickly she runs to the bathroom and washes her face in cold water before looking back at the mirror.

"My name is Skyler Rose Grace," she says, staring at the girl with brown hair and blue eyes straight on. "I am 16." She pulls out her makeup and puts on her eyeliner wings and mascara, foundation, blush and power. Her hair has worked itself into a knot after a night of tossing and turning. She pulls a brush through it till it falls loose around her shoulders.

"Skyler come on, Moms got breakfast on the table!" a small voice calls.

"Just a second Evelyn. I'm almost ready!" Skyler trips and curses while trying to get on her uniform.

Skyler stands up and brushes herself off. She opens her door and walks down into the kitchen where her mom is giving Evelyn a plate of food.

"Morning Mom." Skyler walks over and sits down next to her sister.

"What took you so long. We have to go in 10 minutes," Evelyn whines.

"Oh shut up." Skyler sticks out her tongue and gets scolded by her mom.

After breakfast Skyler and Evelyn are rushed to the car to make it to Skyler's school on time.

"Ok bye Sky, I'll see you after school. Have an amazing day," their mom says before speeding down the road to Evelyn's middle school.

"Here I go." She sighs and walks up the walk as the last bell rings "Crap." Skyler starts to run not wanting to run into Aria again.

"Hey Sky." She pauses as a arm is slung over her shoulder, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey Jayce, you scared me." She laughs and smiles at him. He looks at her and looks a little concerned.

"Are you ok? you seem really tense."

She puts on a fake smile that she always wears and nods. Jace sighs and hugs her. "I have to get to class. Mom will kill me if I skip another day."

Skyler's arms stay at her sides. He runs off, his black hair bouncing slightly. He turns and smiles before smacking his head into a pole and falling backwards. Skyler stifles a laugh "Nice job weirdo, I'm going to class. Good luck with the concussion."

"Screw you." He mumbles before rubbing his head, and sits up.

Skyler turns and walks to her first period, which is Gym that is in the basement. The basement smells like dust and old BO from a thousand years ago. The lights flicker at times and cast a dim yellow light on the walls and ground. She tilts her head down and quickens her pace, her foot steps echoing through the halls. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears the footsteps that almost match hers. She turns her head and sees what has been her worst nightmare since she came to this school.

"Hey Sky." A fake smile on the black haired girl. She looks at her looking like she wants to burn her. "Why are you late. Are you ok? You know you can tell me." She takes a step forward and jeers.

Skyler steps back but with every step she steps back, the black hair girl steps forward.

"D-don't. S-s-s-stop," Skyler's stuttered whispers make the girl laugh

"What did you say, you want me to stop..." She pauses when Skyler's back hits the wall. "No, I don't think so." The teeth flash before a jar of blinding pain rips through Skyler's body as the girls foot connects with her ribs. She whimpers but doesn't make a sound, Besides that. She knows they will just keep going if she fights back.

After about 20 minutes the other girl puts her hand on the girl with the black hair's shoulder. "Aria, thats enough, she will pass out if you do anymore." Aria looks at her then kicks Skyler one more time before turning and walking away.

After a few minutes Skyler opens her eyes and the tears tear from her body. Sobs from pain and depression shake her body. She tries to move but has to bite her fist to keep from crying out in pain as her ribs scream at her to stay still. She falls back onto the ground and reaches for her backpack. She grabs it and gets her phone. She opens it and dials the number that is embedded in her brain.

"Hey what's up, you know I can't talk during class." Jayce says.

"Jayce, please hurry." Skyler sobs into the phone.

She hears Jayce yelling at a teacher, then a door click. The sound of footsteps taps through the phone speaker "Ok where are you?" He asks.

"In the basement by the stairs. Please hurry." Skyler says before hearing footsteps padding down the waxed wood floors. In mere moments she sees a shadow fall over her view of the floor and a gasp reaches her ears.

"Sky, what happened to you?" Jayces voice sounds like something that is so faint almost not able to be heard.

She looks up and weakly smiles "I-I-I fell down the stairs..." She lies and tries for a weak smile.

Jayce shakes his head, "I wish you would tell the truth." He pulls out his phone and touches the screen and holds it up to her ear.

"Hello, Mis. Grace, yeah it's Jayce. Skyler, she...fell down the stairs again," he says looking at Skyler.

She can't hear the rest of the conversation because the pain is making her ears ring. She can tell she's close to passing out. Then her eyes shut and everything blacks out - no sound, not feeling, no pain.

Her eyes flutter open with an oxygen mask pumping air into her lungs. She tries to move her head but is told to stay still by a nurse that is taking an x-ray. She looks around and tries not to move. In a few seconds she has put together where she is. The smell of medicine and the sound of heart monitors beeping enclose her brain. Soon her eyes close again and she drifts into a dark sleep.

When she wakes up again she is in a white room with whispers clawing at her ears and something warm wrapped around her hand. She looks down to see Jayce passed out on the edge of her bed holding her hand. She reaches her hand up before wincing and letting it drop limp at her side.

Skyler looks around and see's her mother's shadow outside of the white curtain that divides that room in half.

"So whats her condition?" Her mom's hushed tone filled with sorrow and desperation. "Please tell me my baby girl will be ok?"

"She is lucky that nothing was broken except a rib or two." The warm voice of a woman calms Skyler's nerves and allows her to breath.

"Oh thank god." Her moms says, her voice sounding like its about to crack

"Mis, do you know who would do this to your daughter?"

"N-no I don't. She never told me anyone hated her. She always just says it was her falling down to stairs or getting herself hurt some other way. Wow, I'm the worst mom ever. How was I so stupid to believe her?" Her mom says pausing and shaking her head.

"Do you think her boyfriend would know?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Jayce. No they're not dating, just friends, but he might. She talks to him more than me." Her mom laughs.

The room echoes with footsteps and the door creaking open, then sliding shut. There is no sound in the room for a little while but Jayce's breathing; then the sound of sobs and her mom shaking body's shadow can be seen. "Baby I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you." She sobs into her palms.

Later that night Skyler is allowed to leave the hospital and go home. Once they get home she goes straight to her room. She lies on her bed, the bottle of painkillers next to her and the doctor's words in her mind "2 pills before bed and 2 in the morning. If necessary keep 3 in your pocket once you are back at school."

Skyler looks at her phone and sees at the notifications. She reaches for her computer and looks at it. Aria has commented on almost all of her photos and posted one of Skyler lying on the ground and said, "Ha, what a loser. She's so weak."

There were 55 comments and almost all of them are taunting her and teasing her. She slams down her laptop and looks at her phone. There are 10 texts from Jayce.

"Hey. Sorry I missed ur texts. I just got home." She texts him then sets her phone down and walks over to the mirror.

"I haven't see the damage that she did to my ribs." She lifts up her shirt and frowns. She runs her fingers gingerly over the bruises and the broken rib.

Her phone plays her and Jayce's favorite song, which is their ringtone for each other. She walks over and sees the text that she received with a photo.

"Okay,you were starting to worry me."

She looks at the photo that he sent her. It was a edit of the photo the Aria took of her, and all the comments that were the worst on the photo. Skyler sighs and deletes the photo and texts Jayce back. "Jayce, I'm trying to not think about what she's saying and it would help if you didn't remind me, goodnight." She shuts off her phone and walks out of her room and into the living room.

"Hey sis, whats up." Evelyn says not turning her head away from the television.

"Nothing. Just got back from the hospital."

"Wait what! Why were you at the hospital? Are you ok." She turns her head around and looks at her in disbelief.

"What, Mom didn't tell you?" Skyler asks, tilting her head slightly

"No, one of my friends took me home. I just thought you and mom were out doing some mother daughter bonding."

"Nope I... fell down some stairs at school and broke a rib."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, can we just watch T.V, please. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Evelyn nods and turns back to the T.V and they watch T.V. After a few hours Skyler gets up without a sound and walks back to her room.  
Skyler shuts the door and gives the instruction to her lungs to inhale and exhale. She glances at the clock and sees that it's 10:17.

Her phone's notifications are too many to count, so many texts, tweets, and comments. She can feel her heart start to race and pound.

' _Ha ha what a loser'_

' _She needs to get a life.'_

' _Wow how does she even have friends.'_

' _Lol ya agreed, she should just die, she's just a waste of oxygen.'_

A cold icy tear falls on her black blanket. "Why is it me? What did I do?" She whispers to herself letting her brown hair fall into her eyes and cover her face. "Maybe they're right and I should just die."

"Now that would suck," a voice says, making her jump and turn her head to where the voice come from.

"Oh, it's just you." She says, putting her hand on her chest and taking a deep breath. Jayce glares at her.

He was sitting on the branch of the giant oak tree that was in the backyard and resting his feet on her window sill.

"Yeah, just me, the person who has been texting you for the last hour or so without reply and getting really nervous. Never do that to me, I thought you..." He trailed off and looked down.

"Sorry about that... Come inside. I hate you sitting up there. One of these days you're going to fall." She says opening the screen on the window so he could come in.

He nods and slips in the window.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks. He tilts his head, allowing his black hair to cast shadows across his face. He smiles, making the snake bite piercings he got a few weeks ago look even more amazing.

"I want to sleep." Skyler says pouting

"To bad. I want to watch a movie."

"Ugh, do we have to? I'm not in the mood."

"Well you're never in the mood...that was not supposed to sound sexual." He pauses and smiles.

"Get whatever pervy thought that is in your mind out, now, or you can leave." Skyler says looking at him, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Okay sorry. Can we watch a movie? I brought a few over."

"Okay, lets see."

"Okay," he opens the bag that he was carrying in his hand and pulls out 5 dvd's. "Our first movie is Chuckie, a movie that will make us not sleep for a year. Second we have Lion King. If I remember correctly, your favorite movie growing up. Third we have Revenge of the Bridesmaids; fourth, season one of Walking Dead and we will watch it all night till I see you smile, and lastly there is Hunger Games and the other movies in the series." He says, putting them on her black paris quilt. He turns to look at her "So my lady, which movie will it be? There are so many choices." He smiles at Skyler and laughs.

"Okay, Ill take Chukie for the movie." Skyler says moving over to her bed and picks up the movie and slides it into her computer's disk drive. They sit down, and wrap in blankets.

After an hour off a serial killer psycho doll and lots of blood. Skyler and Jayce were laughing so hard at the 1988 animation and forgetting to be scared.

It was 2am before Jayce left, and they ended up watching the Lion King and four episodes in the Walking Dead. Once Jayce left Skyler changed into her pajamas.

"Like he said, 'There's always tomorrow..." Skyler sighs slipping to bed and turning off the light.


End file.
